


Rainy Days

by Proskenion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Long after the events of the show, Sansa and Theon live happily together and enjoy rainy days. Or just a silly, fluffy Theonsa short one-shot.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> I was in a particularly strong theonsa mood the other day and while listening to the Veronique Sanson's I quoted below this came to my mind... hope you'll like it!

_What do rainy days mean?  
Rainy days amuse me  
And I love you  
Touch me gently _

~~~

Sansa looked outside the window. It was raining. She smiled, remembering a time when she used to find rainy days dull and boring. But now, she would look at the drops falling from the sky with a welcoming heart. The rain was part of her now, the grey clouds and cold droplets being an echo of her very soul now always a bit sad after all she went through. 

She opened the window and sat on the edge, her legs inside and her back to the void, and she bent a bit backward, putting her head outside to feel the rain on her face. She closed her eyes and smile widely. 

"What are you doing?" 

Theon's voice made her start a bit. She looked at him and simply said: 

"It's raining." 

"You shouldn't do such things, it's dangerous." 

She smiled sweetly, looking at him tenderly. Theon was so protective with her, even after all those years he still felt he had to keep her safe no matter what. She raised her hand to invite him to take it. 

"Come," she said softly. 

Theon slowly took her hand and allowed her to pull him closer. She put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. He took her by her hips. 

"There," she whispered. "You have me. It's not dangerous anymore." 

He smiled kindly, amused, devouring her with his eyes.

"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she answered, brushing his neck. 

He made his hands glide in her back to hold her more firmly, and he came closer in order to kiss her. With a mischievous smile, she slowly went backward, stopping only when they could both feel the rain. Only then she half-opened her lips to welcome Theon's passionate kiss.


End file.
